


Unaware

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-30
Updated: 2005-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish





	Unaware

I like to watch him when he doesn't know he's being watched. It all started in those meetings, way back when the hobbits first came to New Zealand, and we'd spend hours talking about the characters, listening to Pete, watching him impersonate everyone. That was when I first noticed the line of Billy's nose, how he rumples his hair when he's listening sometimes, the look in his eyes when he's taking things in.

Yeah, I think I fell for him then. Probably. At least by the time filming started, and I'd watch him when he wasn't Pippin and when he was.

Thing about Billy is, he's beautiful. He doesn't see it, not really, though he knows he's handsome. He caught me looking, though, one day when we were surfing. Sat on the beach, he saw me watching, and he blushed. "You're staring at me, Dom," he'd said, simply.

"Sorry." I hadn't looked away, though.

I like to watch him when he's sleeping, and I get the best view these days because he sleeps next to me now. Since that day at the beach, though, I've discovered that what I like even more than watching him is him noticing I am.


End file.
